1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a finely adjustable table assembly which is particularly useful, for example, as part of a light-exposing device for printing integrated circuit patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A of table for this purpose heretofore proposed comprises two sliders arranged perpendicularly to each other and adapted to be slidable while making contact at their metallic surfaces with each other. Another conventional table device which makes use of balls or rollers disposed between adjacent sliding surfaces has been described in U.S. patent No. 3,744,902. These conventional table devices have the disadvantage that it is difficult to effect highly sensitive and minute feed of the movable table owing to mechanical friction. Another table has been proposed which subjects the lower surface to an air stream or magnetic repulsive force so as to raise it. This conventional table is complex in construction and not stable in operation. As seen from the above, all of the conventional tables are complex and expensive and do not satisfy the precision required for this kind of device.